Rise of the Old Sith Army
by cdog1917
Summary: As the group heads back to the Temple Taran has a dream that the sphere Ventress has is one of the keys to awaken and Old Sith Army. Will the characters stop Dooku's plot or will the galaxy be ruled by the Sith. Second story.
1. A Plot Revealed

(Separatist base on an unknown planet)

Droids, newly made from the foundry, marched outside as a figure monitored them from an observation deck. The figure was joined by another figure.

"Did you acquire the item, Ventress?" asked the first figure.

"Yes, my Lord. The artifact is here," said Ventress. She gave the man the golden, spherical object.

"Good, I see that there was no trouble in acquiring it," said the man.

"There is something that you need to know, Lord Tyranus," said Ventress.

"What is it?" Dooku demanded as he turn around to face his apprentice.

"Kenobi has a new apprentice," she said.

"So what, just another Jedi brat to get rid of," he said.

"My Lord, this is no mere apprentice. This boy is the Avatar," she replied. Dooku turned around on the balcony, a look of wild anger in his eyes and his mouth contorted into an ugly frown.

"Didn't I send a bounty hunter to take care of that problem?" he said.

"Lord, this boy can jeopradize our plans," she said.

"It is of no concern," Dooku said, straightening himself up and turning around to face Ventress. "This boy will be taken out, one way or another. And this time, the job will be done."

"Yes, my Lord," she said, bowing down before the Count.

"Contact Grievous. Tell him to retrieve the second item," said Dooku.

"My Lord, shouldn't I go instead of that cybernetic monstrosity," she said indignantly.

"No, my apprentice. You are needed elsewhere. You are dismissed," he said. Ventress turned away to the foundry.

"I've come to far to let my plans get ruined. That boy will be taken and brought to me. Alive if possible. Dead, well so much the better. Now I need my bounty hunter so that we can have a talk," muttered the Count. As he turned back to monitoring the troops he felt a presence in the Force that seemed to be watching him.

"So, you're more clever than I thought boy. Eavesdropping on us are you?" said Dooku turning his head to the side, but nothing being there.

"Well then, next time be more wiser when messing in the ordeals of the Sith," he said. He drew out his lightsaber and cut through the open air.


	2. Old Friends and New Discoveries

(Taran's room)

Taran woke up from his nightmare with a start, panting heavily and covered in sweat. He put his hand over his chest to see where the lightsaber had cut him. There was no mark on him. Sighing with relief he slumped back onto the bed.

_"It felt so real," he thought. _He had seen, or thought he had seen, everything the two Sith were talking about. He also knew now that there was a second item about to be retrieved by a someone called Grievous. Who he was Taran had no answer.

_"Where is the second item, and what is it for," he thought._ After thinking of every possible thing he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hangar 4 A.M.)

In the hangar Taran was busily modifying his fighter, R3 right next to him, passing him what ever he needed.

"R3, pass me a wrench," said Taran.

"Bleep bleep bloo," said R3, passing Taran the wrench. As the pair were steadliy working a figure walked up behind them.

"Taran, what are you doing in the hangar at this time?" asked Ahsoka. Taran handed R3 the wrench and turned to face her.

"You know, just fixing her up a little," said Taran. Ahsoka raised one of her eyebrows with a worried expression on her face. She knew that their was only two reasons why Taran would get up at this hour to fix a starfighter. One, it was a starfighter that he had always dreamed of flying, or two, he was having nightmares. Looking at him she automatically knew it was the second reason. Taran's overtunic was done but it looked a little lopsided, his boots weren't fastened all the way on, and she noticed with a shock that dark circles were under his eyes.

_"He must not have been sleeping well lately," she thought._ "Taran, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just fine," he said, though the last word seemed to be forced.

"Taran, I know you. What is it?" she asked.

Taran sighed. Finally he told her about the nightmare he had.

"So that means that there are more of those items hidden around, " she said.

"Yes, and some guy called Grievous is after it," said Taran. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Grievous, your should Dooku's sending him?" she asked.

"As clear as a crystal," said Taran. Ahsoka put her hands over her head.

"This is not good. We need to tell the others," she said.

"Good, we can go now," he said.

"No Taran. You've been through enough. We'll tell them when we get back to the Temple," Ahsoka said.

"Oh, okay then," said Taran, sounding crestfallen.

"Maybe you could get some more sleep," she said.

"Yeah, I'll try," he replied. He headed back towards his room, followed closely by R3.

_"I hope he'll be okay," Ahsoka thought as she watched him leave._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The steps of the Jedi Temple)

The four Jedi walked up the Temple to Gate Master Jurokk.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, back so soon," said Jurokk.

"Yes, we have some information the Jedi Coucil needs to here immediately," said Obi-Wan.

"Alright then, in you go," said Jurokk motioning the group forward into the Temple.

"Padawans, you can go around the Temple a little if you need to before the briefing, "said Anakin.

"Okay," Taran and Ahsoka said simultaneously. The two immediately took off down the hall to see Jocastu-Nu. Before they got there they ran accidentally ran into a group of Jedi.

"Hey, watch where your going you two," said a teenage male voice. Ahsoka and Taran, who were rubbing their heads, instantly froze at the voice. Cautiously, Taran looked up and smiled at the two Jedi teenagers giving him the same expression. There in front of them were his two greatest friends: a green, female Twi'lek and a male, human colored Zabrak.

"Bruck! Tia! By the force it's been so long," said Taran as he jumped up and gave his old friends a hug. Ahsoka did the same thing.

"Ahsoka! I thought we'd never see you again," said Tia. "What's it been like fighting out there?"

"Oh, you know, easy, dangerous, exhilirating," said Ahsoka.

"Well, I see that the war hasn't changed you a bit," laughed Bruck. The group then went to tell about all their exploits. Bruck told Taran how one time, while Master Yoda, he sent a flying ball floating over his head. Tia told Ahsoka about all the latest gossip going on in their age group.

"Well, it seems like nothing has changed much," said Taran. "So do you guys have a Master yet?"

"As a matter of fact, they have," said a deep male voice behind Taran and Ahsoka. Behind them was their oldest friend and father-figure, Plo Koon.

"Koh-to-ya my young friends," said Plo.

"Master Koon!" said Taran and Ahsoka. They both hugged the Jedi Master with such force that he had to step a few steps back to keep himself from falling.

"It's so sood to see you again Master Plo," said Taran.

"The pleasure is the same Taran," said Plo. "Has your bending improved?"

"Well, ummm. Actually...," stuttered Taran.

"Master Plo, he went into the Avatar state," said Ahsoka.

"What?!" yelled Plo, Bruck, and Tia.

"How did you do it so early," said Plo. After calming everyone down Ahsoka told him what happened. The three listened to the story with hungry eyes (except for Plo because you really can't see his eyes). After hearing it Plo gave a sigh.

"I knew it would happen one day, but I didn't think it would be this soon," said Plo. He turned away with a downcast face.

"Master Plo, is something wrong," said Taran.

"No, nothing's wrong young one. It's just that now we're going to have to find a way for you to control it," said Plo.

"How will we do that?" Taran asked.

"There's this man I know from your planet. When you come back to the Temple next time, you will find the answer," Plo said.

"Master Plo, I have a question," said Taran. Plo turned to face him. "What is it you require young one?"

"I thought the Order forbidded Masters of having more than one apprentice," said Taran.

"Yes, but Master Yoda, how should I put it, said 'Desperate times times calls for desperate measures it is'," said Plo.

"Oh, so where are you going to be going," said Taran.

"Our fleet will be heading to the Bespin system. The Separatist have amassed a fleet to and an army to take the planet over. Without the tibanna gas Bespin provides, there will be no fuel for the starships and vehicles," said Plo.

"Well then Master Koon, I do wish you good luck, "said Ahsoka. Her comlink turns on.

"Ahsoka, you and Taran head into the Council chambers," said Anakin.

"Okay Master," said Ahsoka. "We'll see you guys really soon," she said as both she and Taran gave their three dearest friends goodbye hugs.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll see you two really soon," said Tia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Council chambers)

"Master Obi-Wan. Is that all you have to say you do," said Yoda.

"It is Master," said Obi-Wan.

"Grave danger, the galaxy is," Yoda said placing his finger on his chin. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Yoda. Taran and Ahsoka came into the room. In the room they saw Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakon, and Obi-Wan.

"Taran, anything to say do you?" said Yoda. Taran told everyone the dream he had last night. All the Jedi in the room listened intently. Finally, after a long silence Mace Windu broke the silence.

"It is just as I've feared. Dooku has found the Lost Army," he said.

"Pardon me Master, but what is the Lost Army," said Taran.

"I thought you would ask," said Mace. "During the Great Sith War there was an army under the command of a Sith warlord named Lord Rossa. He created an army of Sith warriors that would have turned the tide of the war against the Jedi Order. But before he could unleash his army, a team of Jedi under the leadership of Ulic-Qel Droma froze the army in carbonite and hid them on a planet, where he locked them in a massive vault using three golden spheres. If all the spheres are found, Dooku can unleash the army and plunge the galaxy into another age of the Sith."

"To find the other spheres is the highest priority," said Ki-Adi.

"To stop Grievous, you must," said Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, we've resupplied your army. Now that's left is to find the spheres," said Mace.

"But Master Windu, we still have no idea where the other spheres are located," said Obi-Wan.

"According to legend, when Ulic turned to the dark side he hid them on three planets of significant importance to the Sith. On the planets Telos IV, the Empress Teta system, and on Coruscant. But, the one on Coruscant was taken away by Sith Lord Kaan during the New Sith Wars and the last planet he was on was Ruusan, where the Jedi Order triumohed over the Sith," said Mace.

"How was the Sith army vanquished?" said Ahsoka.

"During the battle Lord Kaan used a device called the 'thought bomb', that was similiar to the Dark Reaper which Skywalker destroyed a year ago, to destroy Lord Hoth's army. But the Sith couldn't control it and they too, along with Lord Hoth and ninety-nine Jedi Knights, perished. Since then the last sphere has been left on Ruusan. Whether or not Grievous is going there or the Empress Teta system we do not know," answered Mace.

"To the Empress Teta system is your first priority," said Yoda.

"Then we shall go then Master Yoda," said Anakin.

"May the Force be with you," said Mace.


	3. Search for the Lost Keys

(Bridge of the _Resolute_)

"You mean to tell me there's an army of Sith out there that can be reawakened," said Rex to Taran.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Taran.

"Great! It seems that the more I travel with you guys, the more dangerous it gets," said Rex.

"Come on Rex, what have you got to lose," said Taran as he put his arm on Rex's shoulder. Rex gave him a dark glare.

"Except your life, limbs, weapons, personal pride, dignity, self-preservation, courage, and..."

"Taran, can you come over here please," said Ahsoka.

"Sure thing," said Taran, and not a moment to soon cause by the looks of Rex he was ready to strangle Taran.

"What do you need me for?" said Taran.

"Nothing, I needed to get you away from Rex before he killed you," said Ahsoka with a smile on her face. "So, what do you know from the dream?"

"Well, Dooku said something about finding the guy who didn't 'finish the job', what ever that's about," said Taran. "Besides that really nothing. And we still don't know where this Grievous guy is going."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, unless we meet him in space and he says 'Hi, I'm Girevous. I'm going to said system. Hurry up!'

"Believe me, with Grievous it's shoot first and ask questions never," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, well anyway I'll turn in for the night. I'm not feeling well at the moment" said Taran, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Okay then, good night," said Ahsoka. "It would be a nice idea to keep your clothes on, we might need you in a few hours."

"Okay then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dooku was in the same place, angrily talking to someone in the shadows.

"I personally remember you saying that you had done the job, yet he still lives!" yelled Dooku. The person, whoever he was, talked in a metallic, cold voice.

"You paid me to eliminate him, and I thought I did it too. The entire family I personally killed myself and I left a thermal detonator in his room, but he must be a strong, crafty boy. No one else could have survived that blast," said the figure. By focusing more on the figure Taran could make out his clothes, but not his face. The figure had a wide-brimmed hat, and he was dressed in a smuggler, outlaw type of fashion.

"Well then you should have checked to make sure that he was gone for good. Your lucky your one of Lord Sidious's men and not mine. He's more forgiving of failure than I am bounty hunter," said Dooku.

"Don't worry yourself out Count, this time I'll do the job myself, and this time I won't slip up," said the figure.

"You had better. Anyway have Ventress contact Grievous, he should be in the Empress Teta system by now," said Count.

"I was paid to kill or find, not to be a little messenger," said the figure coldly. "But for you Count."

"Wait a minute, I sense something. We're being watched," said Dooku.

"By who," said the figure.

"By the one you should have rid of." Dooku turned around and shot a flurry of Force-lightning directly at Taran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan, it's your call. Which planet do we go to," said Anakin.

"This is very risky. We can save one, but lose the other. I'd prefer getting the other two before Grievous does," said Obi-Wan. "Ahsoka, where's Taran?"

"He wasn't feeling right so I told him he can get some sleep for a while," said Ahsoka.

"Okay, so I'll in favor of..," said Obi-Wan, but he wasn't allowed to finish because Taran burst into the room looking like he was being attacked.

"I know where Grievous is."


	4. My Date With the Cyborg General

(Hangar)

"Rex, get a few of you best men. We're going on the _Twilight_," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said Rex.

"Now Taran, are you sure that he's going for to this system," said Obi-Wan.

"Positive Master," said Taran. "But if we don't get there on time, then Grievous will have gotten it."

"I know Padawan, which means we have to find it fast," said Obi-Wan.

"But where could it be at? It could be under the surface of the planet for all we know."

"True, but if it is, we have you to help us locate it."

"True, but I don't think I can walk over an entire planet."

"Hey you two, get a move on we're heading out," said Ahsoka. Without any further delay the two were on board. Taran had never been inside the _Twilight_ before. It feeled him with wonder just looking around the ship.

"I see you like her Gears," said Anakin.

"She's beautiful," said Taran. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and went into the cargo bay, muttering about guys and starships.

"Are you all set Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"Ready when you are," said Anakin. Anakin took off from the hangar and in moments the ship was out in space and shot into hyperspace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Empress Teta system planet surface)

"Grievous, what is taking so long?" said the hologram of Dooku.

"My Lord, the key can be anywhere, and may I remind you that this is a Republic-held system," said Grievous.

"I don't care Grievous, just find it!" The hologram went blank. Grievous cursed.

"All the planets Qel-Droma could hide it, and it had to be on this one!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Another part of the planet)

The _Twilight _docked in to the system's main spaceport. Out of the ship came Anakin, Rex, Obi-Wan, Cody, Taran, Ahsoka, and 3 other troopers. The chancellor of the system greeted them.

"Greetings Master Jedi. I am Ben Lurmek, what brings you to our system?" he said.

"Unfortunately, the war. We have reason to believe that there is an item of significant importance somewhere on the planet," said Obi-Wan.

"And what would that item be?" said Lurmek.

"An artifact from the Great Sith Wars," said Obi-Wan. Lurmek's face paled.

"The key to the Lost Army?" said Lurmek.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan.

"It's been gone for millenias. No one knows where it could be, except for in the old capitol, which is on the outskirts of the current capitol," said Lurmek. "But it has never been found."

"Can you show us where this museum is?" said Anakin.

"Most certainly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Outskirts)

The group came to the museum. It reminded Anakin of the Palace of Theed on Naboo, except it was older and ruined. The doors were closed. Rex offered to blast them open, but Obi-Wan told him there's always another option and opened the door via the Force. The group went into the capitol. Inside was dusty, grey, and dull.

"It won't be too hard to find a golden object in here," said Ahsoka.

"The question is where?" said Taran.

"We'll split up. Anakin and I can check in the main room. Rex, Cody, and the troopers can check the other ground level rooms. Ahsoka and Taran, the main observatory on the top floor," said Obi-Wan. Everyone split off to their destinations. Little did they know they were being watched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taran, you don't seem well. Are you okay?" asked Ahsoka while the two were walking to the observatory.

"No, not really." said Taran. "I found out something else in my dream."

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"Dooku was talking to somebody who had something to do with my parents getting killed," said Taran. Ahsoka gave him a shocked look.

"Oh my gosh, what did he look like?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't really know, I didn't see his face. What I do know is that he took out my parents by himself," said Taran sadly.

"Taran, I am so sorry you had to hear that," said Ahsoka.

"I'ts okay, let's talk about this later. We're here." The observatory was a huge room on the top floor of the palace with a rounded dome at the ceiling for star gazing.

"Qel-Droma would probably put it in this room," said Taran.

"Check the walls," said Ahsoka. They both scanned the large, circular walls on each side. Even using the Force and Taran using his senses with bending they still couldn't find it. Finally, they gave up and went to the center of the room.

"He must have been good at planning scavenger hunts," said Taran.

"True, how could he have hide it so well?" said Ahsoka.

"Who knows," said Taran. Taran sat down neaar the center and his hand brushed the circular center of the floor. Taran had seen it and paid little attention to it, but what he did notice was the dust on his hand. Looking at it he scraped it with his fingernail and saw a hint of golden light. He tapped Ahsoka to get her attention and when she saw her eyes widened and she began to get layers of the dust off. Taran got up and used his Earthbending to clear away the rest of the dust. There in beside the two was a golden sphere that linked to the floor. They had found the key. Taran picked it up and held it between them.

"We found it," he said to her. They both looked at each other and hugged, smiling as if they had just won a galaxy-wide lottery.

"We need to get back to the others now," said Ahsoka.

"That won't be neccesary," said a raspy, alien, robotic voice. The two looked around and saw a large, caped figure standing on the hallway they had just come from. The figure stepped into the light and to this day Taran had never seen anything like him. His face wasn't fleshy but metallic. At first glance Taran thought he was a droid, but looking at the eyes Taran knew it was no droid. He had yellow, reptilian eyes that glowed with hate and anger the likes of which Taran had never seen. His head resembled the appearance of the muumuu beast of Kaleesh and Taran knew he was of the Kaleesh people, but something that was taken and transformed into a weapon of destruction. He wore a cape that covered his front, but Taran knew that there was probably more metal parts down there.

"Let me guess, General Grievous I presume?" said Taran as he and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers.

"Ah yes, the new apprentice. Count Dooku told me of your exploits on Telos IV. Now hand me the key I will make sure your passing is quick and painless," said Grievous.

"Gee, modest much," said Taran.

"Child, don't end up as many of your Jedi kindred did," said Grievous.

"Enough games Grievous, you leave now and we won't destroy you!" said Ahsoka.

"Wrong answer." Grievous threw away his cloak and Taran first witnessed whay he was up against. His chestplate was all armor, but inside he could make out a 'gutsack' that held his innards. He also saw, to his horror, four lightsabers that belonged to Jedi he had known. Grievous pulled two of them from his belt and activated them, one green one in his right hand and one blue one in his left.

"Prepare to die Jedi," he said. With that, he sprang at the two Padawans.


	5. Battle for the Key

"No sphere here," said Anakin.

"I thought so," said Obi-Wan. "Lets's see if the others founf anything yet." He pushed a button on his comlink. "Cody, did you and Rex find anything?"

"No sir, we haven't found anything but crumbling stone and metal. We did here some noise coming from upstairs. You might want to check on what your Padawan is up to," said Cody.

"Alright then, Obi-Wan out." Pushes another button. "Taran, come in." No response. "Padawan?" No response. Just as Obi-Wan is about to give up his comlink comes on. There are sounds of static, lightsabers, and low, robotic growls.

"Master, we found (static) under attack by (static) need you to AHSOKA LOOK OUT! (static) hurry to..," the comlink turned off. Obi-Wan and Anakin took one look at each other and immediately started sprinting down the hall towards the observatory.

"Cody, get the other troops and hurry to the observatory," said Obi-Wan. "On it sir," said Cody.

_"Taran, please be safe," thought Obi-Wan._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Observatory) Taran's comlink was slashed off his arm by Grievous as he turned his arm in an effort to not get it sliced off. Taran and Ahsoka fought the droid general in the same way as they had fought Ventress. The problem was, Grievous was a more deadly opponent than Ventress. As Ventress used a fixed form of lightsaber combat, Grievous used fighting styles that were very unorthodox. He used his two lightsabers in whirling arcs and spins that were hard to see by the human eye, but not a robotically enhanced one. Soon, Ahsoka and Taran were pressed to their limits. They might have been fine, if Taran didn't have to fight one-handed while holding the sphere in his left arm.

The two were pressed against the wall, blocking Grievous's attacks as best as they could. One of his attacks came close to slicing Ahsoka in half and only Taran's timely intervention by pulling her out of the way saved her life. There was a long, black, scorched cut in the wall where she had been just a second ago. The fight continued on as Grievous hammered away at the kids with all his might. Then Taran had an idea. The palace was made out of stone, and stone was a form of Earth. When Grievous's lightsabers connected with Ahsoka's Taran sent a nice chunk of the wall straight into the General. Grievous was flung to the other side of the room and he was buried in the rubble.

"Guard this," said Taran as he gave the sphere to Ahsoka. He immediately pelted off to where Grievous lay. Just as he was about to get there Grievous popped out of the rubble, defelected Taran's attack to his head, and sent the teenager skidding on the floor to the wall he was just at by kicking him in the middle of his chest.

"Taran, are you okay?" she asked with concern as she rushed to her friend's aid.

"Ooooowwwwww," moaned Taran. Before she could try and help him Grievous attacked her. She tried as best as she could to hold him off, but the General was getting the better of her. She was soon pushed to eastern portion af the wall. Grievous, sensing a victory, sent Ahsoka's lightsaber spiraling out of her hands when she aimed an attack at his chest and kicked her in the same fashion he had done to Taran. Ahsoka hit the wall with her back and slumped to the ground knocked out, the sphere rolling out of her arms. Grievous picked up the sphere and raised his lightsabers to deal the Togrutan the final blow.

Before he could he felt the air wrapping around him as if he were encased in a cocoon and was thrown to the ceiling, crashing through it and leaving a big, gaping hole. Taran, having just bended the air to do this, ran to where his friend was. Sensing through the Force he knew she would be fine. He also saw that the sphere wasn't there and realized that Grievous still had it. Knowing he would have to face Grievous probably alone he picked up Ahsoka's lightsaber and whispered to her "I'll be back." He then jumped up in the air using his airbending and landed on the roof of the dome.

He looked around the dome. No one was there.

_"That's odd, must have threw him harder than I thought," he thought. _Looking around he saw the sphere in the edge of the hole next to a chunk of the dome he had thrown Grievous against. As he bent down to retrieve it a lightsaber swung out from behind the chunk and nearly slashed his neck. Grievous then appeared from behind the sawed off chunk and swung his lightsabers to Taran's chest. Taran activated both lightsabers and blocked his second attack and the two began an epic duel on top of the dome. The duel ranged all around the dome and to the flat section that ended at the perimeter to the ground 60 feet below.

Grievous kept pressing Taran very close to the ledge in order to try and knock him off. He did once, but Taran bended the stone to make a slab of stone appear at his feet and the duel commenced again when he jumped off and back onto the ledge. Then, Taran sent a chunk of the stone at Grievous, who easily sliced it in half and he and Taran's lightsaber's locked together, the two using all their strength to press their lightsabers against each other.

"Child, your doom is approaching," sneered Grievous.

"I don't remember me getiing thrown through the roof," chided Taran. Grievous growled and the two continued to press their lightsabers. Grievous, noticing that Taran was too preoccupied at the moment, detached his two arms from the ones holding the lightsaber and grabbed his two remaining lightsabers from his belt. He swung them at Taran's torso, hoping to cut him in half, but Taran had felt the sudden change in Grievous's mood and brought his two lightsabers down to deflect the blow and jumped out of the way from the counterattack and landed near the hole in the dome next to the sphere.

Grievous flexed his arms in a whirling display of lightsaber handling and pounced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin with Rex, Cody, and the clones sprinted down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the observatory. Taking a look around they saw that the room had some heavy damage. There were lightsaber scorch marks all over the walls, a portion of the wall was gone, and there was a hole in the ceiling. Looking around the room Anakin saw the still figure of his padawan. He ran to her and picked her head off the wall.

"Snips, you okay?" he asked. She stirred, moaned a little, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Where's Taran?" he asked.

"I don't know, but my lightsaber's gone and I think he went after Grievous to get the sphere," she said.

"He went alone!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Where he could he be at now?" A noise sounding like the clashing of lightsabers from above answered his question. Everybody's eyes turned and saw Taran and Grievous's lightsabers locke overhead. Grievous saw the two Jedi below him and knew he had to end this fast. He whirled his lightsabers in a brilliant and deadly display of blue and green and forced Taran to retreat a little. Once Taran was far enough he reached on of his hands down and grabbed the sphere. Taran tried to stop him, but Grievous lightsabers sent both his lightsabers tumbling down the hole. Before Taran could bend Grievous grabbed him by his throat, slashed his chest on his right side, punched him, causing the boy to black out, and threw Taran down the hole. As Taran fell Obi-Wan jumped up and caught before he could hit the floor. He hugged Taran's still form to him and looked at Grievous with anger in his eyes.

"Till the next time, Kenobi and Skywalker," said Grievous as he proudly displayed the item to the all.

"Shoot him!" shouted Rex and without a second thought te clones all fired at Grievous, but the Droid General got disappeared out of sight, leaving the group there to take care of the two Padawans.


	6. What Happens Now?

(Separatist Base)

Grievous, Dooku, and Ventress in the same room, talking.

"Good Grievous, I see you have found the last key," said Dooku.

"Yes, my lord. The two Jedi Padawans put up a fight, but they were no match for me," he said, his reptilian eyes gloating over Ventress. Ventress gave him an ugly look and pulled out another sphere.

"The sphere from Ruusan, Master," she said placing it before Dooku.

"Good, the Jedi still don't know that we have already retrieved this sphere. This can be used to our advantage, so that when they're searching all over Ruusan we'll have awaken the Sith army on Rhen Var, and the galaxy will be ruled once more by the Sith," he said.

"My Lord, I have am happy to report that I have also done awat with Cyneran," said Grievous.

"That is good news my apprentice, this will help us out further," he said.

"So when do we awaken the army my Lord," said Ventress.

"We will soon my Ventress," said Dooku. "Right now we must see if the Jedi will be making there way to Ruusan."

"Good my Master, they will never see it coming," she said gleefully.

"Yes, the Republic will finally fall before our droid and Sith forces," he said, a proud smile on his face.

"Sir," said OOM-2, a commander battle droid.

"What?" said Dooku.

"The bounty hunter has called in and needs to speak with you over a private matter," said OOM-2.

"Aww. Well then, patch into him and I will speak with him immediately." As he began to walk he stopped midstep.

"My Lord, is there something wronged?" asked Grievous. Dooku turned around and looked furiously at Grievous.

"Done away with him, have you?!" snarled Dooku. "This is how you get rid of him!" Dooku activated his lightsaber and slashed the air, terminating the dream.


	7. There's Always Another Way

Taran opened his eyes slowly. He was in so much pain he could barely concentrate. Everything around him looked blurry and unfocused. He could however make out the shapes of five familiar people near him, and a green and blue droid, the blue one he had never seen before. He tried to get up a little, but immediately went back down, clutching his right chest, where there was a bandage that went over the wound, over his shoulder, across his belly, and back. He grit his teeth from the pain, but he let out a retort from the initial pain. This noise however caught Ahsoka's attention.

"He's waking up," she said. They all huddled around him.

"Hey Gears, you alright," said Anakin. Taran nodded his head slowly.

"Kid, what you did was one of the most heroic and boldest things this trooper has ever seen," said Rex, a faint smile on hsi face.

"Padawan, you almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking," said Obi-Wan.

"Trying to stop Grievous from taking the sphere," said Taran.

"Be that as it may you still endangered your life," said Obi-Wan. If I hadn't caught you would have been dead."

"I had to do something, letting the key go without a fight is shameful unless there's no alternative," said Taran. Obi-Wan gave him a surprised look and nodded his head as if understanding his mean.

"Well, now we have to find the third key," said Cody.

"Too late Cody, they've already found it," said Taran as he lay his head back and closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. Everyone in the room looked either worried, flabbergasted, or frustrated.

"How do you know this," said Obi-Wan.

"I had another dream." said Taran, his eyes still closed.

"This is bad, now the Separatists will awaken the army, and no one will be able to stop them," said Anakin.

"We do have some time," said Taran as he got up onto his elbows, though doing it caused him a lot of pain.

"What do you mean?" said Ahsoka.

"Dooku said that the Lost Army is on Rhen Var," said Taran. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other with surprised faces. "We were just on Rhen Var a year ago," said Anakin.

"Master Anakin, if I may ask, what were you doing on Rhen Var?" Taran asked. (You have to have played Star Wars: The Clone Wars to get this or a die-hard Star Wars fan)

"It was when we were finding a way to learn how to destroy the Dark Reaper. I visited Qel-Droma's tomb and his Force-ghost told me how to beat it," said Anakin.

"It's possible that Qel-Droma hid the Lost Army near him, so odds are the Lost Army's resting place in in his tomb," said Taran.

"Then Rhen Var it is?" said Rex.

"It appears so Rex my boy," said Anakin.

"I need to go too," said Taran.

"Padawan, your in no condition to fight again with that wound," said Obi-Wan.

"Do you have any water, Master?" said Taran.

"Right behind you kid," said Rex. Taran took off his bandages. There was a black and red slash on his chest. He began to bend the water towards his chest and created an orb of water around the wound. The water began to glow white and blue, then it stopped. When Taran bended the water back to the basin everyone noticed that the wound was gone, except for a faint hint of a scar on it.

"How did you do that?" asked Anakin in shock.

"Water benders have healing powers," said Taran.

"Be it as it may you still can't fight. You almost died," said Taran. Taran heaved a sigh and looked down.

"Padawan, please promise me you won't try to stop Grievous," said Obi-Wan.

"I promise," said Taran. "Oh yeah, one thing. Who's that," said Taran pointing to the little blue astromech droid.

"That's R2-D2, but just R2 for short. This little guy saved my neck scores of times," said Anakin. Him and the other three men left, leaving Taran and Ashoka alone.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little better," he said. The two looked at each other. Taran noticed that Ashoka was on the verge of tears.

"Ashoka, what's the matter?" he said to her. He saw a tear go down her faec and before he knew it, she was hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

"I thought that you were dead," she whispered in his ear.

"It's fine, I'm alright," he whispered back. "I only went after Grievous to protect you. He would have killed you if I hadn't done something." Ahsoka got off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Why do you have to be son heroic?" she said, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Don't know, genetics," he said. That got the smile on her face. Just as she was about to leave she kissed him on the cheek and left. If Ahsoka had seen the heart meter, it was a doing a 160.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So whats are plan of attack sir," said Rex.

"We need to deploy the men in front of the cavern to the tomb, this will hopefully keep them out. If some of there forces make it past, then we'll have more troops in there along with us and we'll wipe them out," said Anakin.

"Nice sir. When do we move to attack?"

"In a few hours Rex. Admiral, hyperspace to Rhen Var and put the troops on alert," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes General," said Wulffe.


	8. Defending the Lost Army

The surface of the planet Rhen Var was quiet except for the howling scream of icy winds and snow. In the tomb of Ulic-Qel Droma not a thing was stirring. If there was an onlooker in the tomb it would have seen this. Then, if the onlooker looked at the sky he would have noticed dark shapes racing towards the tomb. There were ten LAAT/i's and three LAAT/c's. They landed at the foot of the tomb, where there was a hole that led to the a deeper part of the cavern. Out of each LAAT/s was ten troopers, except for the last one holding Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka,and five troopers of Torrent Company. The LAAT/s gunships offloaded their single AT-TE. In total there were 3 AT-TE's and 95 troopers, with the three Jedi and two clone commanders. They were all in winter clothing to combat the freezing temperature.

"Put up some defenses in front of the cavern. Have 60 of the men and the walkers guarding the entrance. The rest will be in the caverns," said Obi-Wan. The men immediately set to work. Meanwhile the Jedi, clone commanders, and 35 other troopers went into the cavern. The cavern was a circular tunnel that was 100 feet long and stretched from wall to wall 35 feet and from ceiling to floor 25 feet. There were stalactites on the ceiling that gave the cavern a menacing appearance if one looked uo to them. Using the Force Obi-Wan sent many of the icicles down to the floor.

"Cody, Rex, have your men set up defenses behind the ice," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Rex and Cody.

"Ahsoka, you stay here with them," said Anakin.

"Yes Master," said Ahsoka. While the men and Ahsoka were busy Anakin and Obi-Wan went to the exit of the tunnel about 20 feet away. Looking in they saw a room of ice where there was a packs of ice in many spaces of the room and in three of them the remains of what appeared to be coffins.

"What happened here?" said Obi-Wan.

"Some Force specters tried to stop me from entering so I destroyed the coffins to get rid of their energy," said Anakin.

"Your regular behavior still amuses me," said Obi-Wan in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, well I learn from the Master," said Anakin pressing forward. Obi-Wan raised his eybrow and continued forward as well. They got to a door, which slid open to reveal a dark room of ice. In the middle was a metal coffin.

"This is his final resting place," said Anakin. As they approached a shimmering figure began to form over the coffin. Soon it took the shape of a hooded figure.

"I've awaited you again, Anakin Skywalker," said the Force ghost of Ulic-Qel Droma.

"Excuse me Master Ulic, we need your help in an important matter. Our enemies have found out the location of the Sith Army. Can you tell us where in the tomb it is?" said Obi-Wan.

"I placed the tomb in one of the chambers behind me. It is in the place in the tomb behind me that was my former life. That is all I will say to you," said Ulic. With that his ghost vanished.

"Great! He can tell me how to defeat the Dark Reaper, but he can't tell us where the Army is," said Anakin.

"We do have a clue to where it is. He said it is one of the chambers that was his former life. We just have to find out which one," said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's comlink goes off.

"Cody, what is it?" sayd Obi-Wan.

"The clankers are coming sir, they'll be at our forward positions in five minutes. Three companies (600) with 25 tanks. Count Dooku, Grievous, and the bald woman are leading them," said Cody.

"We don't have much time, let's start looking through the chambers," said Obi-Wan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hangar)

The young Jedi Padwan looked out from the viewing point of the hangar to the planet below. Continuingly staring at it, wishing he was down there helping out instead of up here waiting fro something to happen. His little green astromech droid went over to him and nudged his leg.

"Oh, R3 it's just you. I want to go, but he still insists that I should stay here," said Taran miserably.

"Bleep bloo bloo bleep," said R3.

"Of course I can just leave, but after what happened last time I don't think I should press my luck," said Taran.

"Beep beep beep," said R3.

"He said that I can't go and stop Grievous," said Taran, lowering his head down. Then he lifted up slowly with a funny look in his eyes and a sly smile on his face.

"He didn't say about Dooku, Ventress, or the droids."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Planet Surface)

The battle was waging on the ice world. The droids, through their superior numbers, were steadily pushing the Republic forces into the cavern. Only one of the AT-TE's were undamaged and only 34 of the troopers were alive. The droids had taken some punishment too. Out of there 600 only 400 continued to fire and only 14 of their AAT's were putting up a fight. Still, however, the droids continued to advance. While the tropps outside were holding out for as lon as possible Anakin and Obi-Wan were still searching through the chambers. there were four chambers. One depicted of his family, another his career as a Jedi, thirdly his fall to the dark side, and lastly his redemption to the light.

"He said that the chamber containing the army was one that showed his former life. What do we know about Ulic's life?" said Obi-Wan.

"Well, he was the one who impriosned the Sith Army during his time as a Jedi, but then he turned to the dark side and later redeemed himself," said Anakin.

"Former life, former life," muttered Obi-Wan as he walked around with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Meanwhile, outside the clones were falling back into the cavern. They were down to just 10 men and the last AT-TE was destroyed. The droids, there numbers 300 droids and 6 AAT's were just about to win. As they got near to the entrance of the cavern the droids in the first three lines were destroyed in a series of explosions. Looking up, the beleaguered clones looked up to see a Delta-7, with twin lasers firng, take out many of the droids and 5 of the AAT'S. They then saw the Delta-7 pull up, thinking that it was going to circle around to strafe the remaining droids. Instead it continued up until it wasn't seen.

Thinking that it was all the help they'd get the clones began to fire at the remaining droids, thinking this would be there last fight. If they had looked up a few more seconds they would have seen a mid-size figure hurtling out the sky in a star shape. Just as he was a hundred feet from the ground the figure ignited a green bar of energy, did a frontflip twenty feet away, and sliced throught the last AAT just as it landed on his feet. The figure looked up and the clone troopers began to cheer. The figure was none other than Taran. Like everyone else he was clothed in winter clothes. Before the droids could react Taran was slicing through them like a chainsaw on Wonder bread. He ducked, weaved, slid, and spun through the droids as he hacked them left and right. In less than a minute the droids were nothing but a heap of metal on the icy terrain.

"Trooper, where are the others?" said Taran to the new commander of the forward defenses, since the other one was dead.

"The rest are in the caverns," said the trooper. Taran ran into the cavern as the clones outside gathered up their fallen brethren. It wasn't long before Taran was in the middle of the caverns where he met Rex and Cody.

"Kid, what are you doing here? I don't think I was deaf when I heard General Kenobi say you couldn't come down here," said Rex.

"He said I can't fight 'Grievous, didn't say about the other Seps," said Taran. "Anyway, where's Ahsoka, Anakin, and my Master?"

"Ahsoka got called by Commander Skywalker when they needed her help with something. They're in the caverns behind. It's also strange that we didn't see the clankers leaders" said Rex.

"It is. Rex, you and Cody go outside and help the other troopers. Prepare some defenses at the entrance and call for reinforcements. I'll go back there to help," said Taran. On that note he ran to the caverns behind.

'You heard him Cody, let's do it, "said Rex.

"Unless I'm really mistaken did you just take the kid's orders?" said Cody.

"Ahh shut up and do it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Caverns)

"You needed me Master?" said Ahsoka as she ran to where the two were.

'Yeah Snips. If you were t show what your former life was like which picture would you be?" asked Anakin. They showed her the four pictures.

"Well, seeing as what Ulic's life was like I'd say it be the one that to deal with the time period where he was the happiest. Master Windu did say that he was a Jedi when he imprisoned the Army," said Ahsoka. The three looked at each other in shock and said allowed "The Jedi painting!" They hurried into the the room with the painting.

''Now where on the painting would you put the spheres?" said Obi-Wan. They felt around the wall and immediately felt three circular depressions on the painting of the lightsaber, the depressions being in a diagnol line, the same as the lightsaber.

"Good, now we just have to stop Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous from entering," said Anakin.

"Too late Jedi fools," said a cold voice behind them. They turned around and saw the their three least favorite people in the galaxy. They were each holding a sphere in one hand and an activated lightsaber in the other.

"You obviously thought you would succeed with your plan," said Dooku. The three Jedi activated their lightsabers. The three Sith advanced until they were ten feet in front of them.

"We will stop you Dooku," said Obi-Wan.

"Really, like the way you stopped me on Geonosis," said Dooku, a malicious smile on his face. Obi-Wan and Anakin's face turned a slight shade of red. 'So who do I kill first, you two or the little Padawan learner?"

"I'd say the only one who has a chance of dying is the old man I'm staring at," said a voice behind Dooku. The three Sith turned around to see Taran looking at them defiantly, his lightsaber activated in his right arm.

"So, your the new Padawan learner I've heard about," said Dooku.

"Taran, I told you to stay on the ship," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, can we discuss the loophole I found later and administer the problem at hand?" said Taran.

"Well, I see you have a lot of rebellion in you young one. It's such a pity that I can't find anyone (looks darkly at Grievous and Ventress) who can get rid me of your stain," said Dooku.

"Well as you can see I'm a very hard stain to remove. Now enough jab (jumps over their heads using airbending and lands next to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka) We're not letting you get to the Army, "said Taran.

"We'll see youngling," said Dooku. The two sides charged and clashed in a whirl of lightsbaers.


	9. The Army Awakens

The four Jedi and the three Sith clashed in a an epic fury of lightsabers. Anakin fought Dooku, Obi-Wan fought Grievous, and Taran and Ahsoka fought Ventress. In a way it was the people they wanted to fight. They all fought with the kind of fury every warrior gets during ana Ahsoka fought Ventress the way they did on Telos IV, except this time they would notlet the same thing happen again as their attacks became more ferocious. They fought in three different areas of the room, the spheres on the floor next to the door since the three Sith realized they would have a hard time fighting their opponents with them in their hands.

Dooku, seeing that this was his time to get the spheres into the hollowed out spaces, sent Force lightning at the four Jedi. They all ducked before the lightning could hit them, but this caused them to drop their guard and allow Grievous, Dooku, and Ventress to pick up the spheres and place them in the spaces. At that moment the spheres glowed with a pale red light and the doors began to open. Dooku used the Force and sent the icy ceiling down between them and the Jedi, separating them from each other.

"That dirty cheater," said Ahsoka as they all tried to get the wall to budge.

"I think I can make it move," said Taran. "Everyone stand back." They all took a few steps behind him. Taran closed his eyes and pushed his hands outward as if to shove somebody and the ice shot out throught the door into the room containing the Sith Army. All four rushed into the room and saw a sight that amazed them.

The room was huge. In rows that streched from wall to wall was slabs of carbonite with the imprint of a person in them. Each figure in the carbonite looked relaxed as if they were in a deep sleep. After scanning over them Obi-Wan concluded that this was a thousand man army. As they walked in throught the rows they noticed that each warrior was different. In one row appeared to be different species with lightsabers, which means they were Sith warriors. In three of the rows were more of them armed with blasters. In half the army there appeared to be droids of some kind, which were called Krath war droids. In the rest were human-like troopers who appeared to have an appearance of the clone trooper armor they saw all the time, so they came to the conclusion that these were the Mandalorian Crusaders who sided with the Sith during the Great Sith War. Out of the whole army they observed only ten out of a thousand had a lightsaber. The rest had what appeared to be swords and old blasters.

"If h this is the Army, then where is their leader, Lord Rossa?" said Taran.

"According to the selfish nature of the Sith I'd say he should be in the front of his Army," said Obi-Wan. They all looked at the soldiers. They all faced in one way towards a wall, where nothing was there.

"If we follow what they're looking at we might be able to find out where he is," said Anakin. They all hurried to the wall and felt around it. They also noticed that the three Sith they were originally after were gone. It was Anakin whi found what appeared to be a handle. He pulled the handle down and the wall opened like an automatic door. In this room they saw one single slab of carbonite with a humanoid shape in the middle. As they stepped closer they saw what appeared to be a Human with long hair. His angry appearance suggested he had been put into the carbonite right at the moment he was placed in it. There was an outline of a two lightsabers on his robes and his hands looked like they were clawing at the carbonite that had became his prison. There was a control panel in front that looked like the controls to unfreeze the army from their metal confines.

"If he's here then where are Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress?" said Ahsoka. At that moment three figures with lightsabers drawn engaged the group. This time Taran was fighting Dooku, Anakin and Ahsoka fought Grievous, and Obi-Wan fought Ventress.

"You won't get out of this one easily," snarled Dooku as he attacked Taran.

"If you've noticed my life, you'd notice things are never easy," said Taran. Dooku swung his lightsaber at Taran's head. Taran ducked down and swung his lightsaber at Dooku's leges. The Sith Lord jumped up (impressive for his age) and landed at the floor five feet from Taran. He lunged at him again, but was thrown back as Taran bended a vortex of air at him. He was caught in it, but quickly got out just as fast.

"You are one very resourceful boy Cyneran, it's a shame your powers won't be used for my cause," said Dooku. He lifted up his arm and tendrils of lightning came out of his fingers. Taran got them with his lightsaber, but he was being pressed back as Dooku continued his relentless assault. Summoning all his strength in the Force he sent the lightning back at Grievous, who had to dive down to get out of the way. As Dooku turned face upwards he saw Taran's lightsaber at his throat.

"Surrender," said Taran defiantly.

"I don't think so Jedi fool," said Dooku. Taran had barely enough to duck out of the way as Dooku's lightsaber sprang out from behind him as it was summoned to it's Master. Taran stood uo just as Dooku did and the two began their duel again. Their fight went all the way from one side of the room to another and soon they found themselves fighting in front of the control panel. Their lightsabers locked together.

"You won't get away with this Dooku," said Taran.

"I already have child. Nothing can stop me now. Now watch as your lightsaber with the instrument to awaken the army," growled Dooku. Before Taran could take in what Dooku's words meant Dooku pressed his lightsaber to the control panel, bringing Taran's with it. It was, as he said, Taran's lightsaber that fried the controls to the panel. An alarm sounded, causing everyone to stop their fight. Before they could react the carbonite encasing Lord Rossa's body began to melt away, as was the carbonite on the army, except at a slower level. In less than five seconds the carbonite was gone on Lord Rossa while the rest of the army's was still melting at a crawling speed. Lord Rossa's body fell to the floor, motionless. the three Sith came closer to his body. As they came closer the man stirred. He lifted up his face, and no one in that room would ever forget it. His face was pale and contorted with rage. His hair fell jet-black to the middle of his back. His fingers were covered in small scars and cuts. And lastly, his eyes glowed red with a lasting hatred of everything good. As he lifted up his head he let out a deep, evil, maniacal laugh.

"Finally, free from that dreadful prison," he said. As he stood up Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous bowed.

"My Lord," said Dooku. Rossa turned his burnig red eyes on him.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I am Darth Tyranus my Lord, you have frozen in carbonite for over 5000 years," said Dooku, his head still bowed. "These are my apprentices Asajj Ventress and General Grievous."

"Awww, fine acolytes of the dark side you have Tyranus. They will be a major stepping stone in the battle to take tha galaxy," said Rossa. He tuned his eyes on Taran, Obi-Wan, ahsoka, and Anakin. "And who are they?" he said.

"They are Jedi my Lord (Rossa sneers) who attempted to make sure you were frozen forever," said Dooku gleefully. Rossa let out a bloodcurdling scream and drew his two, blood- red lightsabers. He advanced on the Jedi, who were backing up to a tunnel behind them.

"You Jedi will be the first I kill in the New Order," said Rossa. Before he could strike Taran stepped up to him, lightsaber drawn and ready.

"This is what the Jedi send to stop me, a mere Padawan?" laughed Rossa.

"I accidentally brought you up, now I'm going to take you down," said Taran. He bended a gust of wind that sent Rossa, Ventress, Dooku, and Grievous sliding on the florr. Taran would have went right then and there and finished him off, but he noticed that the Sith Army was completely out of there prisons and began tos stir.

"Let's go Taran," said Anakin. All four of them scrambled up the tunnel and as they were halfway out Taran made the tunnel collapse to prevent any of the Sith from coming through. As he scrambled out Taran heard another bloodcurtling scream, which meant his pan had worked. The four found themselves back in Qel-Droma's tomb. They all sat down to take a breather.

"This is all my fault," said Taran as he buried his hands in his face.

"No Taran, you couldn't have stopped Dooku from doing what he did, no one could," said Ahsoka, coming up to her friend and palcing her arm around his neck.

"What happens now?" said Taran, uncovering his face to look at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I don't know Padawan, but we can't just leave and let that Army get out of here. We must fight them off," said Obi-Wan.

"We can fly the rest of our Army outside the tomb and give them something to remember us by," said Anakin.

"Already taken care of. I told Rex to get more reiforcements planetside," said Taran.

Ahsoka looked at him in amazement. "You gave Rex and order and he followed it? I am so jealous! I tried to get him to take one for months but you did it in a day!"

"Hurry outside, we got a battle to fight," said Obi-Wan.


	10. Third Battle of Rhen Var

The Republic Army was stationed outside the cavern. The entire Third Systems Army was out their. There were over 5000 clone troopers with 50 AT-TE's, 80 AT-RT's, and about 45 LAAT/i's for fire support with several fighter squadrons providing air cover. Most of the trooper's armor was laced with orange colors while a few companies had blue. The ones in orange were Obi-Wan's troops while the blue ones were Anakin's. The defenses composed of trenches cut in through the snow and rapid-fire anti-infantry guns between every ten troopers. There were bits of iron from the droid wreckage set in front of the trenches to give the clones extra cover. Behind the trenches lay the command center, where the four Jedi with cody and Rex were stationed.

"They're going to have to come through here. We'll start with small arms fire and then use the AT-TE's and AT-RT's to lay down artillery fire and the LAAT's as air support for now," said Cody.

"Very good Cody. This Sith Army is probably more powerful than we can possibly imagine and we can't take any chances," said Obi-Wan.

"Right sir," said Cody.

"This fighting will probably be the most dangerous fighting we've ever encountered," said Obi-Wan. There were murmurs of agreement from the others. "The fate of the galaxy rests on our shoulders."

"We'll give 'em hell General," said Rex.

* * *

The minutes before the battle were long and tense. They seemed to be dragging forever. Clones nervously monitored their gear, even when there was nothing wrong with it. In a part of the forward trench Taran and Ahsoka lay in wait.

"Is it me or does the air seem colder," said Ahsoka.

"It does seem colder, I think it's the dark side," said Taran.

"I've felt a coldness from many dark side adepts, but nothing like this," said Ahsoka.

"To think, we might not get out if this one," said Taran.

"Taran, don't think like that," said Ahsoka.

"You feel the same way too. This army is more deadlier than any we've faced together," said Taran. Ahsoka opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it as she contemplated what Taran was saying. She sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. Taran, seeing she was in one of her vulnerable states, put his hand on the top of her head, stroking her lekku.

"To think, this might be the last time we spend some time together," said Ahsoka quietly. She looked up at Taran, her aqua-blue eyes shining into his forest-green ones.

"Ahsoka, do you ever feel like you can't follow everyone's rules or orders?"

"All the time."

"Well, since we're possibly on death row I need to lay something off my chest."

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you that I.." An explosion from the tomb stopped his words. Everyone turned to where the explosion was and readied their weapons. Nothing happened. One trooper dared to go to the blown off section of the tomb that revealed a deep, gaping hole.

"Sir, there's nothing there," said the trooper. "They might have done that too.." the trooper never got to finish his sentence because he was soon sprawled out on the snowy terrain, his helmet smoking from a well-aimed shot of a high-powered blaster. The moment his lifeless body fell down there was a chorus of shrieks, screams, and war-cries from the chasm. Out of it came the Sith Army. The first wave consisted of the feared Krath war droids. These were 6 foot droids with the shape of a human and had what appeared to be bows in their left hands. These were pulse-wave firing assemblies, a type of older blaster that used high amounts of plasma that left the victim charred and dead. In their right hand was a spear of some sort that could be used to hack, slash, and stab opponents. They came at the entrenched soldiers at a high speed by running on all fours like a pack of wolves. They totaled 500 in all.

They came roaring at the clones. The clones began firing their blasters at the incoming droids. They soon found that a Krath war droid is hard to take down. While a B2 SBD could take at least five to seven shots the war droids could take ten or higher (except one shot in the head will kill them). When the droids reached the forward trenches only a slight few had been brought down. They pounced on the clones like predators from the deep. When they brought down a clone they shot their pulse-emitters in a clone's face or torso, instantly killing them. They also shot them from long-ranges so that soon there was a heavy storm of plasma coming from them and the clones. One droid tried to pounce on one clone in a part of the forward trench. Before it could bring it's force down on the clone a green lightsaber came up in front of it and sliced it down the middle, it's two pieces falling on either side of the clone.

Taran saluted the clone and made his way through other parts of the forward trench, cutting down any of the droids in his path. He had cut down ten of them when he felt smash into him. He lay sprawled on the ground and a metallic hand turned him over. He looked into the eyes of the war droid that threw him to the ground. Yellow, souless eyes stared down at the Jedu youth it was about to kill. It raised it's pulse-emitter between his eyes, moments away fro killing him. Just then, a clone in with dual pistols ran into the droid, sending it crashing down to the snowy terrain. The clone lifted both his blasters and shot the droid in the head, instantly killing it.

"Come on kid, you got to do better than that," said Rex as he continued to fire off his blasters into the crowds of war droids. Taran, not having any time to yell back a retort, sprang onto his feet and began to hack down more of the war droids. Everywhere he looked he saw scenes of the battle: a war droid shooting down troopers like target-practice, three clones taking down a droid with their Dc-15 on full auto, a trooper's head being smashed to a pulp by a droid's fist, a clone putting it's blaster through a droids head and firing into it's central wiring, a clone being stabbed through his armor by a droid's spear. Taran tried to save as many of the clones as he could, but in most cases he arrived too late to save him. In one case a trooper was sliced in half, his torso separated from his legs and some of his blood getting on Taran's coat. Taran retaliated by slicing the droid's head off. He looked at the remains of the clone and ran off to help more of them before they fell prey to the ferocity of the droids.

Most of the forward trench was overrun, many of it's defenders brutally killed while the survivors put up small pockets of resistance. In one of these small pockets Ahsoka was fighting with a few troopers from Torrent Company. Taran came in and slashed down a few of the droids that were firing at them.

"Hey Ahsoka, 32 droids so far!" yelled Taran.

"I'm on 55!" she yelled back.

"What?! I'm definetly not letting you beat me that bad!" he shouted back. He turned around and chopped a droid in half that was planning on sneaking up behind him. At this point the battle was slowly turning in favor of the clones. The cannon fire from the AT-TE's was taking it's toll on the war droids. It swung even more in it's favor when Anakin and Obi-Wan, tied down by the droids as well, led a charge by the remnants of the forward trench and portions of the rear trenches aainst the droids. The war droid's momentum grinded to a halt and soon fierce close-quarters and hand-to-hand combat started. The four Jedi along with Cody and Rex brought down as many droids as they possibly could. Soon, only a 100 of the droids remained. Just as it seemed that the threat from the droids would be neutralized new cries from the chasm could be heard. Out from it came the Human and Mandalorian Crusaders.

The humans were armed with a short blaster in their hand and in blood-red armor plating. The Mandalorians on the other hand were nothing short of fierce-looking. They had on a type of armor that resembled the ones worn by clone troopers, but was personalized and outfitted so that no two were the same. One Mandalorian trooper had what looked like sharp horns all over his armor and another had tatoo designs on his. This force also had swords strapped to their hips and a few had the same type of spears the war droids carried. They totaled over 490 and they were probably just as deadly as the war droids.

They came in a storm of blaster fire. Many of the clones currently fighting the droids were cut down by the blaster fire from the new enemy forces. The droids were used as shock troopers in order to disorganize the clones' ranks and the the Mandalorian Crusaders along with their Human allies were to mop up any that stood in their way. Those clones not currently fighting the droids charged into the incoming Sith Army. Soon there was close-quarters combat going all around. Ahsoka and Taran along with the others dove into the madness. Seeing that blasters would not be appropriate for fighting this close the Mandalorians and Humans drew out their spears and swords. Some of the Mandalorians had pole-arms, axes, and one even had a war hammer. These weapons killed many a clone who came in their path and soon the area was strewn with the bodies of clones but fewer bodies of the Sith Army. Taran and Ahsoka found that these weapons were resistant to their lightsaber strokes and so came the lengthy task of cutting down their enemy while they were being attacked with a weapon resistant to the high power energy of a lightsaber. They dispatched few, but they were still leaving enough wounds to down some of the fighters. As it seemed that the battle was evening out again another even more harsher war-cry was heard from the chasm.

Out from it came the last of the Sith Army. In the front came Lord Rossa himself, his pale face covered in red and black paint in a pattern similiar to Darth Maul's and his two red lightsaber's held at the ready. Behind him came his ten Sith warriors along with Ventress, Dooku, and Grievous. They were held back first to be the last blow against the Republic Army. With this force the Jedi and troopers would stand little chance. They ran into the battle and soon the battle was turned in the favor of the Sith Army. Everywhere they turned clones fell from their blows and attacks. The LAAT's couldn't do anything about it because the friendlies were blended in with the enemies. The least they could do was hover over and occasionally shoot at an enemy that detached himself from the main battle. With the power of all the Sith lords the clones and their equipment were easy prey. They deflected shot after shot and cut down an clone that stood in their way. Some of the clones picked up the swords and spears from fallen enemy soldiers to help them defend against the incoming lightsabers, but they defended in vain. Soon the dead from the clones and Sith were in heaps around the terrain.

Taran was busy fighting a huge Mandalorian Crusader when a Sith warrior sprang at him. Kicking the Crusader away he deflected the Sith's blow and began dishing out some attacks of his own. The Sith, not knowing the power of this youngling, came at him in a taunting fashion. He leapt away saying that he thought Jedi Padawan's were made the way they use to. Taran, infuriated by his words, bended some of the ice from the battlefield and sent it at the warrior. The warrior was got in the blast and he was frozen from the legs to his chest in a spire of ice, his lightsaber smashed to pieces.

"They obviously don't make Sith the way they use to," said Taran. He turned back to the battle and soon found himself back-to-back with Obi-Wan. They were both engaged by two Sith warriors, one with a double-sided lightsaber and another with one in each hand, amounting up to four lightsaber's against two. As usual, the odds of this weighed heavily on the two Jedi. The Sith warrior Taran was fighting, having seen what he did to the other warrior, came at him with no mercy. Taran could barely think while he deflected, blocked, attacked, and swiped at his opponent. The warrior with the double lightsbaer was giving him the hardest time ever. Three seperate times he was at the doorstep of death when the Sith knocked his lightsbaer from his protective area and either stabbed or tried to cut through him, and each time he flipped out of the way to prevent it. Seeing that this fight was getting him no where he and Obi-Wan, who had defeated his Sith warrior, double-teamed him and pushed him back. The Sith warrior tried to defend himself as best he could, but he was know match for this new onslaught. He was killed when Obi-Wan landed a cut to his kness and Taran slashed his hands off and planted his lightsaber in his chest.

Elsewhere the battle was swinging back and forth. As the battle thinned out the LAAT's were able to provide air support and soon many of the Sith Army was blown away by the missiles and laser cannons. Soon the only resistance from the Sith Army was 5 war droids, 35 Humans, 5 Crusaders, and 8 Sith warriors with Rossa, Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous. Anakin and Ahsoka were locked in combat with the seven warriors. The Sith warrior that Taran had frozen had miraculously freed himself from his icy confines and was fighting with a sword from a dead Crusadrer. While they all came at Anakin at once, Ahsoka thought of a trick. She jumped ove the warriors and taunted them to follow her. They happily did so and ran after her. Little did they know was that this brought them out into the open and soon in the sights of an LAAT. The gunship opened fire and afterwards there was nothing left of them but bits of clothes and broken weapons. Now came the time for the four Jedi to fight against the four Sith: Rossa, Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress.


	11. You Fall, I Rise

Rossa came immediately for Taran. They fought this way and that while the others battled each other. He pushed Taran back all the way to the entrance of the chasm. Looking down Taran saw there was a hundred foot fall to the ground below where the Sith Army was frozen. They had climbed up the chasm's wall using grappling hooks. Rossa pressed him to the the drop till Taran was standing with half his foot over.

"You think you can beat me youngling," Rossa taunted, "I've beaten more Jedi then you can possibly imagine, and never lost!"

"Then your overdue," said Taran. They fought ever the more fiercer and both threatened to fall down to the chasm below. Just then Ahsoka entered the fight. Immediately the battle evened out because Taran was having difficulty deflectig all of the Sith Lord's blows.

"What are you doing here? You should be fighting Ventress," said Taran.

"She ran from the field along with Grievous and Dooku is gone too. Obi-Wan and Anakin and are finishing off the last bits of the Army," she said.

"Here that Rossa? Your Army is defeated. Surrender now," said Taran.

"Youngling you obviously don't know my true power!" snarled Rossa. He shot Force lightning at Taran, who did not have time to deflect it. He was caught in it's arcs and was lifted off the ground, screaming in pain. Before Ahsoka could do anything Taran was thrown from the air to the chasm below.

"Taran!" she screamed. She came and began to attack Rossa with inhuman force, her eyes streaked with tears.

"Yes, attack me too and meet the same fate as him," he taunted. In a lightning quick move he sent Ahsoka's light saber out of her hands and kicked her hard in her gut. She fell back five feet away on her front. While she was stirring he stood over her as if to savor the kill that was to come. He brought his lightsbaer's up and they fell, only to be deflected by a bar of green. Over Ahsoka stood Taran, the look of utmost hatred on him. Before Rossa could react, Taran swiped his lightsabers away and cut one of Rossa's hands off. He cut the other hand off when Rossa brought it down to retaliate. He then cut his chest and sent a gust of wind at Rossa that sent flailing his nubs in the air to keep himself from falling into the shasm below.

"How can you possibly win?!" he shouted.

"You fall, I rise," was all Taran said. They summoning the two elements of air and water, in the form of ice, he sent the combined elements hurtling towards Rossa. Rossa screamed as he was hurled to his death to the floor below. Taran immediately went to Ahsoka, who was still stirring from Rossa's kick. As Taran lifted her up she looked up at him and smiled.

"Your alive?" she said weakly, but happily.

"You obviously don't know me well," said Taran, a smile on his face. He helped her up to her feet and got her lightsaber for her. "So what was your final score?"

"93, you?" she said.

"109," he said.

"No fair, where's Rossa?" she said.

"A pancake, you don't want to see what he looks like," he said. They both walked out of the cavern into the battlefield. The clones were busy collecting the dead and piling up the corpses and wreckage of the Sith Army. The entire Sith Army was dead. Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress had fled to fight another day. The clone's losses were heavy. None of the LAAT's were destoyed , but the ground troops suffered heavy losses. Out of the 5000 clones who took part in the battle 3000 were casualties (2500 dead, 500 wounded). Miraculously only two AT-TE's were lost one AT-RT was lost. It was a phyrric victory, but this victory saved the galaxy from the dominion of the Sith (except later on but so far know what Palpatine knows this). The wounded were taken on the gunships so the others had to wait.

"So Rex, how many kills you got?" said Taran.

"35, you?"

"109."

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." said Rex. "You look a bit scratched up kid."

"I'm fine I only got struck by lightning," said Taran. Rex gave him a WTF look as he walked on to assist some of the other troopers.

"Padawan, thank goodness you're safe," said Obi-Wan.

"That was some nice fighting you did there Gears. Anyway Ahsoka I have 75," said Anakin.

"Too late, Taran beat us," she said.

"Damn," said Anakin.

"I'm just glad everyone's fine. We lost a lot of clones today; the least we can do is to tell the Council that the threat has been neutralized," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh Master, there's one more thing I have to do, "said Taran. He ran till he was near the entrance of the tomb and use his bending to close the cavern up forever.

"Okay, problem solved."

"Now let's get back to Coruscant," said Obi-Wan.


	12. Epilogue

As the fleet headed back to Coruscant Taran couldn't help but feel euphoria at what the day had brought. He had defeated his first Sith Lord and helped in probably the most exciting yet dangerous battle in his life.

"Taran, are you daydreaming," said Ahsoka as the two were reminiscing in his room.

"You betcha," said Taran. Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and lay down on his bed.

"You know that's twice I saved your life," he said.

"Don't remind me, you'll probably make me be your servant until I save you two times," she said.

"Nope, I'll just tell you that there's always going to be someone watching your back," said Taran as he looked towards her.

"Thanks, so anyway how could you have gotten 109," she said.

"Sith warriors count as 5 and Rossa was 10."

"No, everyone counts as one because then I would have gotten 107 from those Sith warriors I killed," she said.

"You killed! That was the gunship," he said smirking.

"Who led them out there?"

"Who shot the missiles?"

"Fine you win this round," she said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She got up to leave and kissed Taran on his cheek.

_"Well at least I know one thing, things can get better," he thought. _He pulled out his pajamas and fell asleep, happy that he was with the people that meant the most to him.

**This is the second story and I hoped you all liked it. I tried to describe the battle scenes as best I could. The next story will be in the same section and titled "Past Revelations." The first chapeters will be up by November 14 or 15. See you all there. **


End file.
